When the three lanes do not begin
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Takes place technically after the events of Q-squared for Q but really in the time loop where it is happening for the first time to Trelane in his assigned quarters. Short story. Written and completed: 10.28.2015


**_"Q!"_**

Trelane could have been taken in through the mirror by his other self just like the other numerous times it has happened in the time loop. A rather sad one, in fact. But the thing is instead of it going according to the time stream; this is where things go a little unplanned. The thoughts: _No, not this time,_ were fresh on Q's mind. If he intervened in the ensuing event that lead to his end of the stream then surely he would all but become a paradox and disappear leaving his past self to be undoubtedly confused on what had happened when Trelane approached him. The dark Trelane had a strong grip. So Q turned on his power to the maximum then yanked his Trelane out of Dark Trelane's grip crashing them both to the floor.

Worf came into the room after hearing the tumble.

"What is the matter now,-" Worf stopped seeing Q glowing brightly.

Q stood up.

"Q?" Trelane said. "HOW COME I CAN'T DO THAT!"

Worf's attention went to the mirror that showed a hallway that was pitch black easily outlining a figure that became clear. He could see the clear white face belonging to Trelane with the dark curly hair finely combed. He had a sword kept in a sheath along his waist. He didn't wear the kind of coat that the current Trelane had on. The coat was dark not even matching the blue and golden coat; it had no pattern what so-ever. It was one of the marking differences between the one who was still on the floor. Dark Trelane didn't have frills on his shirt that clearly still had buttons. The buttons were silver very obvious to the naked eye.

"Out of my way,old man." Dark Trelane said.

Q narrowed his eyes toward the Dark Trelane then he stepped in the way of the Dark Trelane of his Trelane.

"I said, out of my way." Dark Trelane said.

"Not this time," Q said. "You won't get to him this time."

Dark Trelane frowned.

"Let's see about that!" Dark Trelane said, holding his hand up bending his fingers.

Maybe it was the white glow radiating off Q but Worf could have swore he felt something heavenly about Q.

"Not. this. time." Q said, again.

Q shoved Dark Trelane toward the mirror.

"LET ME GO!" Trelane demanded,using his boots to prevent himself from going any further.

"Q?" Trelane asked, confused as he got up.

In fact Q was doing all of this for Trelane.

This time; _no mistakes._

He wouldn't let the young Q get corrupted once again by his other self separated by the reality barrier.

"Trelane, back away, please." Q said.

"Who is he?" Trelane asked.

"I am doing this because I love you, I just have a really bad way of showing it." Q said. He looked over toward Worf. "Get our Trelane out of here,Mr Worf."

Worf grabbed Trelane by the arm.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dark Trelane said, as he suddenly began to notice a change in himself. He could feel the center of Chaos close by. His very being was being rippled through by a very powerful force stronger than the one he had tapped into. That smug look on his face changed. It turned into terror. His eyes widened. "No! You can't be-"

"I am." Q said, as Worf forced Trelane out of the quarters.

"Q!" Trelane shouted.

"HE'S GONE MAD!" Dark Trelane said. "HELP! There can only be one negative you! You are destroying yourself sending me back!"

The doors closed once Trelane and Worf had left.

"That's the point." Q said, with a smile.

Suddenly the whole room exploded in a bright light knocking over many furniture. Trelane knocked on the door repeatedly. He knew what was going on the other side of the door but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that his mentor had just sent himself through a very destructive barrier that left no traces or consciousness of who-ever fell in. Now, Trelane is in control of his destiny. He knocked repeatedly, with "Q? Q? Q! Please open the door!" frightened and so . . . scared. Scared of being left alone without someone who he had known quite well. He could feel Q's presence had left. He had left this world. His hand slid down as his cries turned into sobs and tears came down his cheek.

Some security guards came.

"Sir?" The first Security guard asked.

"Force the doors open." Worf said. "Get up."

Worf forcefully had a upset Trelane get up on his two feet then stood to the side of the door. The pair worked to get the door open. Trelane felt alone. Who would teach him the ways of the Q? Perhaps . . . Perhaps . . . His Uncle could do it. He wiped off a tear from his eyes. His face had grown red but now it is returning to its usual shade. So Q just went out and destroyed his counterpart to save him as Trelane understood it. Captain Picard came down the hall shortly afterward. He seemed to be concerned. As he is always with that serious look on his face. Trelane couldn't pucker up and make a fake calm face. He couldn't just do that.

"Where is Q?" Picard asked.

Trelane lowered his head.

"The doors are open!" The first Security guard said.

"He was facing off with another Trelane,Sir." Worf said.

The insides of the room were burned beyond recognition and what remained of the mirror had been smashed to pieces.

"He . . . He is dead." Trelane said, in a low voice.

"Q?" Picard said. "Dead? He is omnipotent. Omnipotent means, in Q's word, 'unkillable'."

"I can't feel his presence or hear his thoughts," Trelane said. "He is very dead, Captain Picard."

"Sir," Worf said. "Q called me 'Mr Worf'. I found that odd. He usually never calls me by name formally."

Trelane raised his head up.

"Polite?" Trelane said. "Polite."

"Does that have any meaning to you?" Worf asked.

Trelane smiled.

"Yes,it does," Trelane said. "I understand what Q did . . .He sealed his existence, or something like it, in the body of a human related being."

Trelane was looking at Picard's direction.

"Why would he pick me?" Picard asked.

"I can sense a time stream diverge nearby," Trelane said. "All I have to do . . ." He looked back toward the dark room. "I will fix it. No biggy." In a flash the room is returned to its proper arrangement and appearance. "Captain Picard, Q regarded you highly. In fact you were his role model, funny enough. In what a human could be. I think that is why he chose you. You won't remember this . . . It won't hurt a bit."

In a white flash Worf is back stationed at the doorway to the assigned quarters and Picard is sitting in his ready room reading a novel. A strong force kept Dark Trelane from materializing. The power of the entire continuum rested inside this powerful force dragging Dark Trelane deeper and deeper beyond the point of return. Trelane materialized at the Q museum of natural history. He could strongly sense his Q's presence here. Q appeared in his mind staring at the Q version of Mone Lisa so he was staring right back at her. Exercising his brain, that's what most Q say when caught staring at Mone Lisa's exposed breast. There was once a skirmish about the exposed breasts but it went down once a Q scientifically proved it was stirring a type of chemicals in the brain that made the males feel good.

Q, on the other hand, stared at the eyes.

It was all about the eyes to Q.

"Hello, Q." Trelane said.

Q jumped.

Now, this was Trelane's Q as he hadn't a slightest idea why his pupil was here.

"Trelane, you are supposed to be in your quarters!" Q said.

Trelane grabbed Q into a hug, a rather warm and unexpected hug.

"Trelane, what is the matter?" Q asked. He heard soft low sobbing coming from Trelane that turned into tears. "Trelane? . . ."

Q made a mental note to himself to figure out what Trelane was crying about afterwards.

Q patted Trelane's back trying to be of some comfort to the young Q, "There, there, it is all right."

 **The End.**


End file.
